


I did.

by Huntchaser



Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Death Fic, EVERYONE IS SAD!, Look pride is sad, Written for Tumblr, ellie is sad, lasalle is sad, sonja is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntchaser/pseuds/Huntchaser





	1. I did.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts).



There was a reason Ellie hated long term undercover work. This was it. Gun raised to the head of an innocent. This was no ordinary innocent, this was her friend.

Meredith Brody was tied to the chair, staring down the barrel of the gun Ellie was holding. She felt her breath hitched when she heard the click of the safety. 

“Prove yer loyalty, girl. Shoot the fed.”

Ellie drew a short breath, closing her eyes for a second and opening them slowly, as if hoping it was a dream.

“Shoot ‘er!”

Merri’s eyes looked up at Ellie’s hazel ones and saw the tears. They were practically having a conversation through glances alone.

_When will NCIS be here?_

_Not soon enough, you’re gonna have to shoot me._

_No!_

_Ellie, you have to._

_But Merri!_

_Just do it._

_I’m sorry._

_I know._

Ellie closed her eyes tight and squeezed the trigger. She felt Merri’s blood splatter all over her and opened her eyes. Merri had a hole the size of a bullet in her head and Ellie felt faint. 

She heard the charging of footsteps and felt a fear fall as she collapsed to her knees, smearing the red blood on her face with her hands.

“Kid, hey kid!” Ellie’s eyes snapped up to see Pride’s. “Who shot Brody?”

Ellie stared at him and she bit her lip. She could hear the anger of Percy and LaSalle in the background as she barely formed the words and got them out of her mouth.

“I did.”


	2. I know.

And the next thing she notices is Tony's arms around her and Gibbs and Pride yelling at each other.   
"She was keeping her cover, King!"  
"My agent was killed!"  
"It comes with the job and you know it!" He's talking about Kate, Cassidy, Jenny, and countless others, she knows. They all know.   
"It could've been avoided!"  
"You were the one who wanted to wait until you heard something out of place!"  
Ellie lets out a sob and feels Tony's arms squeeze her a little and she buries her face in chest. Her blood covered face ruins his white dress shirt, but he doesn't care. Tony's only concern is for his psuedo-baby sister and protecting her from the wraths of LaSalle, Percy, and Pride. That's all the DC team cares about in that moment.   
Tony leads her outside, past an angry LaSalle who is kicking the wall countless times again and again. She is sat in the back of a truck, the MCRT one, no less. She feels safe here, it has a feeling of home to it.   
McGee approaches quietly and carefully, knowing how she feels. He sits next to her and wraps an arm around her. She curls into him, letting out another sob.   
"I shot an undercover cop once and killed him."  
"I shot my friend." _I killed my friend._  
"Ellie-"  
"No. You can't say we could've avoided this because obviously we couldn't have."  
Both McGee and Tony are shocked at this. They are shocked by how direct she is, but she is always this direct. Ellie Bishop is not one to hide how she feels, she is brutally honest.   
"Bish, let's get you back to the hotel."  
"Tony?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm scared."  
When they get to the hotel she sits in the shower for hours, the water running until it turns cold. She attempts to scrub all the blood off herself, and probably several layers of skin cells. She doesn't close her eyes for more than a blink because she can't stand to see Merri's face with a hole in it, a hole she put there.   
Several knocks come at the door as she gets out and wraps the towel around herself.   
"Bishop? You decent?"  
"Yeah."  
Gibbs walks into the bathroom carefully and eyes her face. No longer are her eyes bright and cheery. They are dark and teary. He can see the faded red blood on her face.   
"Get dressed, then we'll talk." He leaves her pajamas on the counter of the sink and closes the door again. She gets dressed and stares herself down in the mirror. She doesn't see NCIS agent Ellie Bishop anymore, she sees the murderer Ellie Bishop. She looks away and walks out of the bathroom, sitting on the bed and sees Gibbs nursing a cup of coffee.   
"I know how you feel. I shot a teammate I worked with and killed 'em once."  
His words make her look up and he sees the same thing she saw in the mirror. Regret and guilt.   
"She was a mole, but she was part of the team and she had a sister to take care of."  
"I shot my friend. I shot Merri, Gibbs. You've known her for so long. How are you not mad at me?"  
"'Cause Bishop," he takes a breath and sits next to her. "I know you wouldn't have done it if you didn't have to." He wraps a single arm around her and kisses her temple.  
"I'm sorry."  
"I know, kid. I know."  
When she heads into the New Orleans office the next morning she avoids everyone and heads up to interrogation. She sits in the seat of the person being interrogated and waits. She doesn't know how much time passes before someone opens the door and sits in the interrogator's seat.   
"Bishop."  
"Yeah?"  
"Why'd ya do it?"  
"Keep my cover."  
The answers are almost clockwork in her head. Pride continues drilling her with questions.   
"Do you wish you had done different?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"How so?"  
"I wish I could've avoided it, sir. She's my friend."  
Pride nods and sets down a mug in front of her. He understands how she feels, the anger finally wearing off from yesterday.   
"I'm sorry you had to do that, Bishop. I know things've been rough on you lately."  
She takes the mug and drinks some of the contents. Hot chocolate, Merri's recipe. She looks up at Pride's eyes and knows he feels sorry for how he treated her.   
"I didn't want to."  
"I know, kid."  
Pride leaves and pats her back on the way out. LaSalle is waiting for him on the other side.   
"King, why're ya bein' so nice to her? She killed Brody!"  
"Cause LaSalle, I played a part in it too. It was my call."  
He leaves it at that and walks away.


End file.
